Embrasse-moi
by ComputerGamesDC
Summary: L'amour s'invite quand l'on s'y attend le moins. Et si Blaine avait soudainement quelques révélations sur ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Un baiser peut tout changer.


C'était une journée commes les autres à McKinley, des cours ennuyants, des couloirs grouillant d'élèves, des professeurs incompétents, un élève voyant l'amour de sa vie avec sa greluche de copine...

— Oui, définitivement, une journée bien horrible, comme les autres, se dit Kurt tandis que son regard était toujours fixé sur ce -foutu hétéro- garçon qu'il aimait en secret.

Ledit Kurt était fou amoureux du plus jeune -Blaine, de son prénom- depuis à peu près la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, ce regard si envoûtant, ce sourire si charmant la façon dont était ajusté ses vêtements, -diable, mais quel hétéro s'habillait réellement de cette manière- ses boucles lui retombant sur les yeux, dont la couleur était indéfinissable, et puis cette voix quand il chantait. Oui, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, Kurt Hummel était littéralement sous le charme du garçon. Blaine, quant à lui, aimait ... Et bien, une fille, et c'est là où résidait le plus gros problème. Ou peut-être pas, non, en vérité, le plus gros problème résidait ...

\- Hey Kurt!

Juste là. Oui, Blaine Anderson était son meilleur ami.

— Blaine ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, tiens, Rachel -ce nom lui écorchait la langue- a enfin décidé de se décoller de ta bouche ? demanda le plus vieux d'un ton sarcastique.

— Kurt, sois sympa s'il te plaît. quémanda son ami.

— J'y peux rien, je ne l'aime pas cette fille ! Cette dernière phrase décrocha un sourire à Blaine.

— Je le sais, et tu es mon meilleur ami et ton avis compte, mais elle est ma copine et je l'aime vraiment bien.

— Tu l'aimes bien ? Et tu crois que c'est vraiment ce que tu devrais ressentir pour ta petite-amie ?

— Ça ne fait que quelques semaines -5 mois Blaine, 5 mois- qu'on est ensemble !

Face au silence de son interlocuteur, le bouclé enchaîna.

— Allez, soit pas jaloux ! dit-il d'un air malicieux.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Enfin si, mais ça, Blaine n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir.

— Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, et, par conséquent, plus important, tu le sais ?

Blaine était comme ça, il a toujours eu l'art de le faire sourire, mais aussi ... de tout gâcher par des simples mots, mais Kurt acquiesça docilement, et attira le plus jeune dans une étreinte réconfortante. La sonnerie les coupa cependant durant cet élan d'affection. Ça y est, le cauchemar recommençait, cours de français, comme si il avait besoin de ce cours, il était déjà bilingue de toute façon. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et la journée continua comme elle avait commencé pour Kurt, horrible.

Pendant des semaines, il attendait que que quelqu'un le sauve de cet enfer, il ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'on appelle "les populaires", par conséquent, il avait très peu d'amis et était donc condamné à subir ça bien trop souvent ; Il voyait l'homme -oui, l'homme- qu'il aimait, s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui pour aller fricoter avec cette pimbêche. Quelle idée il avait eu de lui demander de rejoindre la chorale, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré cette stupide ... Rachel. Non vraiment, parfois Kurt se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ce jour-là. Le vibreur de son téléphone le sortit de ses ... non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas appeler ça des "rêveries", de ses songes, oui, c'est bien ça.

"Kurt, on peut se voir après les cours ? Tu me manques vraiment, tu es mon meilleur ami -c'est ça, rajoute-en Blaine- et je m'excuse de la distance qu'on a pris en ce moment, je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais je tiens à me faire pardonner."

De: Blaine A. 11:58

Kurt savait qu'il aurait dû lui dire ... d'aller voir ailleurs, mais Kurt était aussi amoureux de Blaine, alors il céda, à nouveau.

"Je te retrouve chez toi à 20h, soirée Disney, comme avant."

Pour: Blaine A. 00h00

Avant que Blaine ne tombe dans les filets de mademoiselle-je-me-la-pète-Berry, le plus vieux passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec son "meilleur ami" -dieu qu'il détestait cette appellation-, et ils se faisaient régulièrement ce genre de soirées qui finissaient généralement par un Kurt qui s'endormait dans les bras du bouclé, ce qui n'avait jamais eu l'air de le déranger -oui, vraiment, pas si hétéro que ça finalement- autant dire que ça ne l'a jamais aidé dans ses sentiments à son égard, mais ça il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire.

Ce soir là, lorsque le dernier année sonna chez le plus jeune, il était 20h38, en retard vous dîtes ? Que voulez-vous, il aimait se faire désirer. Dès lors où la porte des Anderson -les parents de Blaine étaient rarement à la maison- s'ouvrit, Kurt oublia presque instantanément pour quelles raisons il en voulait au garçon, la beauté de ce dernier lui coupa le souffle, il avait ressorti les noeuds papillons.

— C'est celui que je t'ai... commença le plus jeune.

— Que tu m'as acheté, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de le remettre. Écoute Kurt, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, j'ai passé tellement de temps avec Rachel, et si peu avec toi, alors que ...

— C'est bon Blaine, oublie ça, j'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir à la seconde même où tu m'as envoyé ce message.

— Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs amis de tous les temps, tu le sais ça ? Je t'adore Kurtie !

— Oui, je sais, tu en as de la chance de m'avoir, dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Blaine ouvrit ses bras à Kurt et ce dernier s'y engouffra comme si c'était le plus bel endroit sur Terre, quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, il était dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait, alors ça l'était sûrement. Et tandis qu'il humait -discrètement- l'odeur de ladite personne, il murmura "je t'adore aussi Blainey", même si son coeur était éperdu d'amour. Ils se lâchèrent, et le plus jeune invita Kurt à entrer, qui, automatiquement, se dirigea vers le coin télé, Blaine referma la porte derrière lui et le rejoignit.

— Tu as une idée de ce que l'on pourrait regarder ?

— J'ai tout prévu, assis-toi, et laisse moi tout mettre en place.

— Je t'en prie, Kurt, fais comme chez toi, de toute façon, c'est tout comme, finit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le susnommé ne se fît pas prier et mit le DVD qu'il avait apporté dans le lecteur et revint s'asseoir aux côtés de celui qu'il considérait comme son âme-soeur. Lorsque le générique débuta, le bouclé retourna en enfance -pas qu'il en soit un jour sorti d'ailleurs- et ne pû s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son ami le connaissait bien.

— "La belle et la bête" ! Mon préféré.

— Je sais, répondit-il, laconique.

Alors que le film était déjà bien commencé, Kurt s'approcha un peu plus du garçon à ses côtés, prenant sa main, qui était sur sa cuisse, dans la sienne, voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, puis il finit par s'allonger, la tête sur ses genoux, tandis que ce dernier jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, et jamais Kurt n'avait laissé quiconque toucher à ses cheveux auparavant, il tenait vraiment à ce que sa coiffure soit toujours impeccable, mais là, il s'agissait de Blaine. Ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position un long moment, même après que ledit film soit fini, et l'amoureux brisa le silence.

\- Blaine?

— Mmh, mmh, marmonna celui-ci.

— Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Rachel ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Réponds juste à la question.

Le silence qui succéda n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Kurt, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Cependant, il voulait absolument une réponse, alors il le relança.

— Alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, finit par avouer le troisième année, avant de continuer, je veux dire, je l'aime vraiment, je me sens bien avec elle, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'amour, tu vois ?

— Oui. Il hocha la tête.

Le silence se fît à nouveau dans la pénombre et ce fût à nouveau le plus vieux qui le brisa.

\- Blainey?

— Oui ?

— Embrasse moi, la demande avait été formulée en un soupir, si bien que le susnommé ne la comprit pas.

— Kurtie, je ne peux pas te répondre si tu parles si bas, s'amusa-t-il.

— J'ai dit "embrasse moi", s'il te plaît, cette fois, la demande relevait presque du supplice et Kurt se demandait d'où lui venait cette audace.

— Je ... Kurt, pourquoi ?

— Juste fais-le, j'en ai besoin.

Blaine ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son meilleur ami lui demanda une telle chose, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne chercha pas à réfléchir une seconde de plus, et lui demanda de se relever, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. L'ambiance du salon avait relativement changé, la télévision s'était éteinte, laissant derrière elle un silence religieux et une obscurité solennelle, ce qui permettait de cacher quelques secrets inavoués. Lorsque Kurt fût de nouveau assis, il remercia silencieusement l'absence de lumière qui fit en sorte que Blaine ne vit pas ses joues rougies. Ce dernier le regardait tendrement et le plus vieux pensa qu'il aurait pu mourir sur le champ. Blaine ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait, mais là, en ce moment, c'était juste Kurt et lui, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, alors il finit par répondre à la requête désespérée et prit doucement le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains, avant de poser -délicatement- ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'explosion fut imminente, chez les deux garçons. Des sentiments s'amplifiaient, d'autres se découvraient. Les paires de lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans un ballet magnifique, rempli d'émotion et d'affection, Blaine passa alors une main sur la nuque du brun et le baiser qui était, jusque là, resté en surface fut approfondi par Kurt qui caressa, avec sa langue, les douces lèvres de l'homme dont il était amoureux, et quand elle rencontra enfin sa jumelle, une autre explosion se fit ressentir. Les langues dansaient entre elles, et plus rien n'existait autour. Le plus vieux passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine -il avait rêvé de ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré- il avait néanmoins besoin de plus, de bien plus, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, que cet homme appartenait encore à une autre. Il mit fin, à contre-coeur, au baiser en pressant une dernière fois leurs lèvres ensemble.

— Wow, Kurt je ..

— Non, ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.

— Mais je .. il se coupa dans sa phrase, Kurt, tu pleures ?

Blaine s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se fit repousser et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le plus âgé se releva d'un coup.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ... sa phrase était ponctuée par des sanglots, j'ai fait ça, je .. mais merde je t'aime, Blaine, je suis totalement amoureux de toi, et te voir avec elle, ça me tue, et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux parce que je ne suis rien de plus que ton meilleur ami, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de se calmer. Je renie ses sentiments depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, et à la façon dont tu m'as embrassé, on ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, Blaine, jamais, je me suis senti si bien, c'était tellement magique, c'est juste nous deux, dans notre bulle, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, encore un peu plus, et je ne croyais même pas ça possible ! Maintenant, regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ! Les larmes avaient recommencé à rouler sur ses joues, et cette fois, il ne fit rien pour les contenir. Ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes même pas de la façon dont moi je t'aime. Avec cette dernière phrase, Kurt se mit littéralement à pleurer et constata que l'homme en face de lui avait également les larmes aux yeux.

— Je .. je ne sais pas quoi dire, Kurt, c'est ...

Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas finir.

— Alors ne dis rien, laisse tomber.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons. Cette nuit là, aucun des deux garçons n'avait réussi à dormir.

Les jours passèrent et les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas revu depuis ce fameux soir, Kurt l'évitait, et quand ils se croisaient, Blaine baissait les yeux. Cela commençait réellement à les détruire tous les deux, il avait besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était indéniable, et ce geste inexpliqué avait jeté un tel froid dans leur relation. Tous ceux qui connaissaient les deux garçons auraient pu dire que quelque chose avait changé chez eux, pas seulement dans leur duo, mais en chacun, personnellement. Blaine avait perdu le sourire, il ne chantait plus à la chorale, ses yeux avaient arrêté de briller et il n'essayait même plus de faire semblant d'être amoureux de Rachel, cette dernière l'avait d'ailleurs quitté quand elle s'en était rendu compte. Quant à Kurt, il parlait très peu, et c'était quelque chose, pour lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire, il ne se coiffait plus et suivait à peine les cours. Leurs amis avaient fini par comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux qui avait nui à leur relation, alors ils se permirent de forcer un peu le destin. Ce serait si cliché de dire qu'ils les avaient enfermé dans une salle dans le but qu'ils se parlent ? Et bien c'est pourtant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mr Schuester, le professeur de la chorale, avait "accidentellement" oublié les clés de sa salle sur le piano en partant, après tout, il avait besoin que deux des meilleures voix masculines de la chorale chantent lui aussi. Et voilà comment Kurt et Blaine s'étaient retrouvé enfermés tous les deux dans une même salle.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire.

— Et bien moi si, commença le bouclé.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton si ferme que le châtain se sentit obligé de lui faire face et se retrouva plongé dans ces yeux ambre-miel qui lui avaient tant manqué. Kurt fit un mouvement de la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il l'écoutait.

— Kurtie, le susnommé tiqua à ce surnom, donne moi ta main.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, alors ce fut le plus jeune qui s'avança vers lui pour la lui prendre et dieu, que ce contact leur était incroyable.

— Kurtie, lança Blaine à nouveau, ces dernières semaines ont été de la torture pour moi. Ne pas te voir, ne pas te parler, ne pas te prendre dans mes bras sans raison, ils frissonnèrent tous deux à cette phrase, tout ça me manque tellement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce ... à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je me suis d'abord demandé pourquoi tu voulais que je le fasse, mais au fond de moi, je le savais déjà, je crois que je l'ai toujours su, mais j'avais peur Kurt, peur ce que tu ressentais pour moi parce que je n'avais les mêmes sentiments à ton égard -"n'avais" ?- et que je n'avais pas la moindre intention de te blesser mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'en suis bien conscient, j'aurais dû insister et ne pas t'embrasser, mais ... j'en avais réellement envie, et finalement, je n'ai pas pu résoudre à l'arrêter, moi non plus, on ne m'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière, et ... tu m'as ému, Kurt. Je me suis senti tellement aimé, et j'ai réalisé que ... je .. je t'aime Kurtie. Tu es ma meilleure moitié, mon âme-soeur, il rapprocha leurs corps avides du contact de l'autre, la seule personne qui me fait sentir réellement en vie, et, il colla leur front l'un à l'autre. Et je veux t'embrasser chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour pour que tu sois mien. Je veux rire, vivre, chanter, danser avec toi, te prendre la main à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie, t'enlacer et ne plus te lâcher, je veux être là pour toi, avec toi, à chaque instant de ma vie. J'espère sincèrement que c'est encore ce que tu désires, parce que désormais, mon coeur t'appartient.

— Blaine Devon Anderson, c'est de loin, la meilleure -la seule-, la plus belle, la plus romantique de toutes les déclarations d'amour qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. Les mots étaient prononcés dans un murmure par peur de briser l'instant.

— Ce qui veut dire ? -Ah oui, c'est vrai, Blaine et son art de tout gâcher-

— Je t'aime abruti.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Et enfin, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, comme si c'était la première fois. Leur baiser était salé, en raison des larmes qui avaient coulé sur leur deux visages, mais ils n'en avaient que faire, la seule chose qui comptait était le goût des lèvres de l'autre, si délicieux. Les bouches s'ouvraient et se fermaient tendrement, amoureusement, puis elles scellèrent une promesse silencieuse, celle d'un amour qui durerait toujours, un amour guiderait un aveugle dans la tempête. Quand les langues se rencontrèrent, un nouveau monde s'ouvrait aux deux garçons, il était rempli d'étreintes et de baisers chaleureux. L'une des mains de Kurt se glissa dans le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait tandis que l'autre se faufila dans les boucles de ce dernier, et il savait que jamais il ne se lasserait de cette sensation. Blaine serra Kurt fortement contre lui comme pour lui assurer qu'il serait éternellement à ses côtés. Les garçons se décollèrent, et l'espace qu'il y avait désormais entre eux les fit frémir, le bouclé embrassa une dernière fois son bien-aimé sur les lèvres, et ce baiser était de loin le plus merveilleux que Kurt n'ai jamais connu, -damn que ce garçon embrassait bien- et il nicha son visage dans le creu de son cou. C'était l'étreinte la plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais donné -et reçu- et à ce moment, il comprit qu'il avait trouvé la personne avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'enfer de Kurt était bel et bien fini désormais.


End file.
